BullyKits
Bullyscraft's KitPvP '''server, appropriately nicknamed '''BullyKits, was an interesting attempt at adding a type of Combat Economy to the pick-up-and-play concept of traditional Kits servers. On most KitPvP servers, you logged in, chose your loadout, and went in to battle with no worries. Most servers offered either Potions or Soups with which to self-heal and sometimes buff; some servers had you drop your equipment on death, while others had you fight only with your kit BullyKits featured Soups and did not have you drop items - at first glance, fairly standard. However, every time you killed someone, you earned Coins, which could be spent with commands to purchase powerups, soup refills, and item repairs. At first there was only one map, and a few new ones were added later; after a good, long while, Rena did her best and successfully got all the maps set up as warps for Admin command use, and personally rotated which map was available each month to try and keep things fresh...though some maps were more popular with players than others. She also did Map Editing, attempting to balance areas like The Floating Island and other high zones, where players with the Knockback and Punch enchantments could camp and earn kills from fall damage. The following Kits-relevant Commands were available: * /spawn - Returned you to the spawn point after five seconds. * /speed - Granted you Speed I, and Speed II if playing as Ninja. Very useful for escaping dangerous opponents, players were often sighted running away to buy time to type this command. * /unbreaking weapon - Upgraded your weapon's Unbreaking enchantment by 1. Usually went to II or III, kit depending. A useful tool, but not required. * /sharpness, /sharp - Upgraded your melee weapon's Sharpness enchantment by 1. A required enchantment for a long life. It went up to III or IV, your kit depending, though it is unlikely any kits let it go to IV towards the end of the server's life to due to that being overpowered. * /knockback '- Upgraded your melee weapon's Knockback enchantment by 1. Useful for camping high points and getting fall damage kills, but it made comboing people harder, so most players did not make use of it. It went up to II. * '/power - Upgraded your Bow's Power enchantment by 1. A required tool for Archers. It used to go up to IV, but was nerfed down to III...not that this stopped it from killing people in three to five hits at full charge. * /punch - Upgraded your Bow's Punch enchantment by 1. A required tool for Archers. It went up to II. * /unbreaking armor - Upgraded your Armor's Unbreaking Enchantment by 1. A very useful tool, though not exactly required. Usually went to II or III. * /protection, /protect - Upgraded your armor's Protection enchantment by 1. A required enchantment for surviving 2v1 and 3v1 or worse. It never went higher than III. * /fireprotection, /fireprotect - Upgraded your armor's Fire Protection enchantment by 1. Useful for dealing with Pyros, but hardly required. * /projectileprotection - Upgraded your armor's Projectile Protection enchantment by 1. Required for dealing with maxed-out Archers. One of the only commands to not have a shorter version available. * /refill, /soup - Gave you thirty-odd Mushroom Soups, which healed 3 hearts per Soup. You always used this if you lived more than a few minutes and cared about your K/D ratio. * /1v1 - Base command for requesting a one-on-one duel with another player in one of our 1v1 Arenas. Rena attempted to create many more since they frequently bugged out, as she wanted everyone to have access to them whenever possible. * /1v1 accept - Accepted an incoming 1v1 request. * /1v1 deny - Refused an incoming 1v1 request. The following Kits were available on the server at one time or another * Iron / Knight - Iron armor with an Iron sword. Standard kit, this is one you logged in to. It could be buffed up to Sharpness III, Knockback II, Unbreaking III for its Sword, and Unbreaking III, Protection III, Projectile Protection III, Fire Protection III for its Armor, making it versatile and dangerous. * Diamond / Tank - Diamond armor with an Iron sword. It was later downgraded to a Stone sword, and it always had Slowness inflicted to keep you slashing away in battle. It was generally regarded as inferior to Knight, however. It could only purchase Knockback and Unbreaking, making it much less dangerous than a fully-buffed Knight, but cheaper to upgrade, overall. * Archer - Initially it had Chain armor, but it was downgraded to Leather later on; It also only had a Bow at first, but was later given a Knockback II stick for emergency escapes. The Bow came with Power I, Unbreaking I, and could be upgraded to Power III or IV, Punch II, and Unbreaking III. * Speedy / Ninja - Gold Armor and an Iron sword, it came with Speed I and you could purchase Speed II temporarily, though this deleted your Speed I - to my knowledge this bug was never truly fixed. It could purchase Sharpness and Unbreaking, but I do not believe it could purchase * Medic - Gold & Leather Armor with a Stone Sword and a Bow which healed people when fired. It still damaged armor and dealt knockback. It could buy Unbreaking and Knockback, and I think a tier or two of Sharpness, but I do not remember for certain. * Pyro - Leather & Chain Armor with an Iron Sword, enchanted with Fire Aspect II. It also came with two "Fire Eggs", which regenerated automatically over time; if you hit someone with a Fire Egg, they were lit on fire briefly, as if they were hit by Fire Aspect I. Pyros caused Rena to add pools of water to most maps, mostly for balancing purposes. * Freezer '- Leather armor with a Stone sword. It sometimes dealt a Damage over Time debuff on hit, akin to '''MCMMO's ''bleed '''effect. Like Pyro, it came with two tossable projectiles - in this case, Snowballs renamed as '''Slowballs - which, on hit, inflicted a target with Slowness III. * Assassin - Leather armor with a Diamond Sword. High risk, high reward kit, Assassin had the highest damage output on the server, but it only took a few hits to down it. It also came with Snowballs, as many kits did - Web Balls, in this case, which spawned a single Cobweb on a hit target! Because of this, Assassins frequently teamed up with Archers, first snaring an opponent and then letting their buddy in on an easy kill. * Gravity - Leather Armor, possibly with Diamond boots, and a piece of glass for a "helmet", Gravity came with a Stone Sword, Gravity Ball snowballs, and a Jump Boost which let it clear 3 blocks with one leap. Being hit by a Gravity Ball basically rooted you in place temporarily and/or prevented your jump - I do not recall which. If you were around & remember, feel free to edit this and say which! * Viking - A healthy mix of Leather, Diamond, Gold, and Chain armor, it had decent defense and good power due to wielding a Diamond Axe. However, it always had Knockback II on that axe, making it difficult to combo people...unless you got them up against a well. Being cornered by a Viking was almost certain death. * Pro - Leather armor with a Wooden Sword. It could only buy soups and item repairs, but it got an extra 20% Coins earned on all kills. HAIL TO THE PRO PVPERS! * Exo - A joke kit suggested by Rena that RlPN''' went ahead and made anyway. Pitch-black leather armor with a Sharpness III stick, it was arguably even harder to survive in this than in Kit Pro; however, later on, '''RlPN gave it Jump Boost, Speed, and Regen - which may not be quite right - on kill. If I listed the wrong buffs & you remember it differently, feel free to correct that! * Boxer - A gold-armored kit that got two bonus hearts, though they didn't refill, and Strength III. It had no weapon, instead just beating the shit out of people with its bare hands. A favorite of Rena. * Spy - An Armorless kit with Invis II and an Iron Sword. It was removed due to hackers abusing it so as to not get caught with their heads spinning while aimbotting. * Other Kits? - I don't think this is everything, so please comment or edit this page yourself and lemme know what I missed!